The Tortallian Rose
by tigernight
Summary: A Knights TaleTortall crossover Will love bloom for a certain Lady Knight?
1. Chapter 1

The Tortallian rose

Summary: A Knights Tale/Tortall crossover - Will love bloom for a certain lady knight?

Disclaimer: I don't own/have any rights to either of these stories, I write for my own amusement and love. First Timer! Please R&R, this is an idea I've had for years now and have only ever just written down!

Lady Knight Celery of Mindelan stood with the other knights of the realm of Tortall awaiting their guests. Even amongst them she stood out, her once cropped brunette locks now hung past her shoulders, although the fringe remained - and were currently hanging as a plat. If you looked carefully enough, you could see a griffin feather plaited through it. Her delicate nose was still delicate, which was considered lucky for a knight of 5 years who had seen many battles and fought through a war. Long lashes framed hazel eyes that showed little emotion, as did the rest of her face. Her years in the Yamani Isle where she was trained to betray little emotion had kept hold all these years. Apart from her shield the lady carried her weapon of choice - a glaive, a staff 5ft long capped with 18 inches of curved steel. At her waist a _shukusen_ hung – a birthday present from her friends Princess Shinkokami of Tortall and the Lady Yukimi of Queenscove. Dressed as ordered she was in house colors, blue and white in kimono styled dress. Simple but quite sturdy slippers adorned her feet – although the style of shoe was much to her dislike.

The second current Lady Knight of the realm - the first being Lady Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau, formerly of Trebond - was nervous, under the perfectly calm features. In celebration of the birth of a son to Crown Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami an invitation was send out to some of the best knights in Tortall and the surrounding lands to take part in a weapons tournament that is to be held at various locations across Tortall. The invitations had traveled far and wide, some to places where one could only dream of going to. _Would they accept lady knights? _An old fear, but one that would always be there for Lady Kel.

"Kel! I can see flags coming up over the hill". Although now a knight, Sir Owen of Jesslaw was still as excitable as a page. "The Carthaks, Yamanis, Copper Islanders, Tyrans…"

"You don't have to list ALL our surrounding neighbors, we know as well as you that they're all invited and have all sent warriors". Sir Nealan of Queenscove, or Neal to his friends cut Owen off. He too was nervous and a little impatient as was Kel, however his was apparent. He's skills were in magic and healing, and had no intention of voluntarily competing. Sir Owen frowned "Where do you think these knights are from?"

"I was wondering more how far they've Traveled". Lady Kel replied, softly. Far distant knights were a worry - more unlikely to accept a lady knight - or so Kel believed.

Trumpets sounded, and the flags in the breeze were blowing, but could be seen clearly. These knights were from the distant land of England. They were a small group, just a handful of knights and their parties. The country had been at war for years - and looked to be at war for many more years to come. They were led by the Duke of York, who once they were all above the crest had a blonde herald - with a rather cheeky grin announce them all.

"Your royal highness', my Lords and Ladies, good Knights from many great lands, I give you the privilege - and the pleasure of introducing you to all the knights, that you look up to". A cough from his grace led the herald to - with deliberate slowness to revise his speech "well, the ones you will be looking up to after they unhorse you in the joust". A laugh was raised but mostly of disbelief. "I give you his most gracefulness, James, Duke of York, Sir Peter of Mary, Sir Paul of McCartney, Sir John of Lennon, Sir Thomas of Colville ..." here the herald paused "and my own liege, the keeper of the faith, the destroyer of death, a changer of stars - Sir William of Thatcher."

The audience, completely made up of nobles at this stage, applauded - the conservatives out of politeness, the progressives with cheer. Sir William was famed across many lands for "changing his stars". He was a peasant, born of a Thatcher who was raised to knighthood for his honor and piety, and was now close with the English royal house. He was also said to be one of the best fighters in the western lands - with the sword and with a lance. King Jonathan had used his tale as an example with changing a law regarding changing a bi law regarding commoner status. He said it to be a true knight's tale.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own/have any rights to either of these stories, I write for my own amusement and love. Also used inclusion of names from LOTR – also don't own that! Please R&R – and thanks to all those who have already!

NOTE: won't be able to update this quickly shortly as its back to work for me!

"Okay, so you've made up a list of who you believe are the best knights in each category from all the different lands?" In the time all the visitors had arrived and settled about the palace Sir Neal had sent scouts out to size up their opponents. The more information he gathered on them, the better for all knights involved. "From my findings, the best in the swordfight's will be Lady Alanna, Lord Eomer of Rohan, Sir Maedhros of Feanor, Sir Peter of Mary & Sir William of Thatcher."

"That's not all who're competing"? Sir Merric of Hollyrose had arrived a few days after the grand welcoming from fort New Hope where he conducted patrols throughout the area. "Wait, did you so Sir William Thatcher! THE Sir William Thatcher!"

"Oh by the gods do we have to go through this again?" Neal moaned. He's here with the English delegation. I know he's good, but he's also competing in the joust. And I don't think he can best our Lioness."

"I'd be more worried about Sir Maedhros – like Lady Alanna he's most deadly with his left hand."

Kel had also sent scouts out, but far more discreet one's then Neal's. Tobe and Loey were good spies; children ran around everywhere and heard things adults miss. "I'm most worried about the joust then anything else – and I'm not competing in it." Lady Alanna popped her head into the library. "I can take Sir William in the sword ring, and I'm prepared for Maedhros. Are you prepared for Sir William in the joust?" Kel didn't answer. She was yet to work that out. "Who else is in the joust?"

"Well, my Lady Kel, it's you, Raoul and the Stump from Tortall, our bonny friend Sir William and Sir Thomas of Colville from England, and a few others, but worry about those two." Neal frowned.

"I couldn't find much out about Sir Thomas, except he has flawless technique and is one of the few jousters that Sir William hasn't beaten – often. Kel, could find out any more?"

"No, he is the most private of all the knights here. Even though the Duke of York leads, Sir Thomas is often in talks with him. Odd, as he's a second some of a small nobility."

Kel sighed. "I couldn't find out any more either."

"Lady Kel, Lady Kel!" Tobe came skidding into the library. A young boy when Kel found him, he worked for her throughout the war with Scanra and was now in training as a stable hand in the palace. "I spoke with some of the horses, and they say England brought a female blacksmith with them!"

"A female blacksmith!" Kel thought for a moment._ Maybe I'll go down there myself and see what I can find out about my opponents. _

Down in the English tent Geoffrey Chaucer - the English herald sat with Wat and Roland – the two squires and Kate – the blacksmith composing a list of the best knights. "Well, Will hasn't been bested in the joust for a while" Wat smiled, mouth full of food.

"Ahh, but here in Tortall we have men already fabled in legend. With have Lord Raoul, called Giantkiller" Chaucer smiled grimly. "I've seen him with my own eyes – he's as tall as I giant himself. And Lord Wyldon, breeds some of the best horses in the land."

"And then they've sent one of their lady knights" Roland grinned. "She'll be no trouble ... ouch!"

"Just because she's a lady doesn't mean she'll be easy." Kate snapped. "Indeed," Chaucer now smiled. "She trained with the Giantkiller, and it has been said that she was one of the best jousters in the land when only a squire. I wouldn't want to cross her path on horseback with a lance."

"How goes it?" Sir William of Thatcher came into the tent, followed by Sir Thomas of Colville. "Well, you see …"

"Excuse me, may I come in?" A musical voice echoed through the flap. Everyone jumped up to attention. "Of course, milady, please enter" Lady Kel stepped through the door. Dressed casually in breeches and a shirt, adorned only by her _shukusen_ and with her hair unbound, she wouldn't be recognized as a Lady Knight. "What may we do for you?" The English looked at her, partially in wonder. All the noble ladies they had seen so far were dressed in gowns, yet this one stood dressed as a man. Obviously fit, even for a man, she stood with confidence and grace. "I understand you have a female blacksmith in your party, I was wondering if I could see some of her wares?"

"My Lady" Sir Thomas cut in with a bow. "Surely if your husband needs something he should come himself."

"My Lord" Kel replied with a small smile. "I choose for myself what I need."

"And I answer for myself." Kate spoke up. "I'd be happy to show you what I have, Lady Knight."

As they left the tent Sir Thomas groaned. "That was a Lady Knight!"

"None other than Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, one of your opponents in the joust. I doubt you'll now be on any strong social standing with her, your highness."


End file.
